It came from the future
by stewiegriffin117
Summary: An elite is thrown back into the the year 2007 and crashlands, then a 7 year old girl finds him. What will become of the two? My first story :D
1. Chapter 1

"Damn primitive human machines," an elite cursed under his breath as two Longswords played the cat in a game of chase. His seraph veered left and right, up and down, trying to switch sides and become the pursuer, but to no avail. The human pilots were not about to let him off the hook.

"Warning. Incoming missile. 124 units." A voice said, coming from the elite's ship AI.

"100 units"

"Damn…"

"75 units"

The elite kept trying to get out of the way so the missile could detonate away from him, but like the pilots the missile was unforgiving.

"Curse these humans…"

"25 units"

Out of desperation he jammed his throttle forward, a last ditch effort at possibly out speeding the missile.

"30 units"

The elite gasped with relieve at barely saving himself. He laughed to himself at the readied himself for his next move to gun the humans down.

"40 units"

He moved to twist his Seraph around to counter attack-

The missile seemed to transform as more jets moved out of the missile's body. Afterburners. But for a missile.

"35 units"

"What?" The elite panicked. His previous idea of trying to attack them humans was lost in an instant.

"20 units"

"Oh gods… how could this happen…"

"10 units"

The elite prayed to his gods, as doom approached.

"5 units. Impact inevitable."

Never had an elite been so lucky in it's life.

Just before reaching his Seraph the missile exploded- barely missing his ship. The only effect it had was pushing his Seraph to an even higher speed.

But also, never had an elite been so unlucky in it's life.

The shockwave threw him around in his seat, and in his flailing he activated the slipspace drive. He was already going faster than possible without the slipspace on, and when he hit the switch his ship grew to speeds not even achieved by slipspace.

The final thing he saw before blacking out was a white space with black dots zooming past and everything around him becoming blurry and distorted.

--2007, May 18th, 50 miles east away from Houston TX--

A young girl walked around a large open yellow-grassed field covered in flowers that dotted from 5 feet to the end of the horizon. Behind her her Dalmatian dog followed her and sniffed the trail the girl made. As she walked the large stalks of grass was knocked over and pushed to the ground and then tramped by four smaller paws behind her.

Just then she heard a low booming noise. She looked up and saw a transparent circular shape appear far in the sky. It grew less and less translucent until there was a circle of light, and in one second there was a great boom that erupted into light and the girl was forced to put her hands to her eyes.

The elite couldn't control his ship as it spun around and he saw a bright hole appear before him leading into a blue sky, and his ship was thrown through it. He blacked out just before his ship began dipping down toward a yellow grassy field.

The girl was thrown off of her feet as something fast hit the field causing a small crater. The girl was on the ground for a moment with her arms over her head. After the dust cleared she opened her eyes and darted them left and right. She cautiously stood up and her dog did the same. Her dog had its tail halfway between its legs, not wanting to show fear in it's master's presence. She looked at where dust clouded the air and smoke slowly drifted upwards and blue flashes of electricity flashed back and forth. She approached it incredibly slow and cautious, and as she got closer the dust cleared even more.

There was a small crater with a purple object complete with parts seared off and shattered.

She climbed down into the crater and the dog for once didn't follow. She touched the metal and brought her hand back quickly as her hand was burned. After a moment the pain went down and she readied herself to try again, but this time with a bit of fabric around her palm and fingers. She touched the metal and moved her hand down it until she came to what looked like a switch and she twisted it.

The elite's vision came back very slowly as the top of his ship was thrown off like how he is supposed to eject if he is fighting over a planet. He realized he couldn't move and couldn't see very far. He heard a shriek as the top flew off and saw a bit of movement near the ship.

The girl was frightened by the object and feared going back towards it to peer inside. She was about to run home, her dog way ahead of her, to tell her mother she found a spaceship until curiosity got the better of her.

She returned even more cautiously than before and wielded her fabric in case something needed touching. She climbed back down into the crater and moved around it to where the top had been shot off. It was a little bit too dark to see but there were small lights inside the object that lightly illuminated the place.

She had thought aliens were not real, same with space ships or flying saucers, but this was the real deal.

In front of her was an extremely tall creature clad in a odd shade of blue, with pure gray metal tips and outlines making the armor stand out a bit more. It's head was longer than a human's and stuck out in front of its body almost like a reptile. It's helmet covered most of it's head and had three spike-like points on the top, and the sides. It's mouth, or at least what she thought the mouth was, had 4 mandibles, all of them parted. Its legs had 2 knees on each, like her dog's, except with hoofs instead of paws.

She stumbled back a little bit, too shocked to scream and run. It was still breathing too, even making small movements and also staring at her figure with it's dark brown eyes.

A very small figure stood in front of him, and it was apparently shocked of him and as his vision slowly came back he was more and more dumbfounded by the fact that the thing wasn't running.

A very small human child was before him, shocked, but not enough to scream and run as he thought most would do. He tried to move, but pains in his arms and legs wouldn't let him. He tried saying something under his breath, but the girl couldn't understand his broken English as he was having a hard time breathing as well.

It was hurt, the girl could plainly see it. She was far too scared to try to talk to it, or help it, or touch it. She was frozen, no longer with shock, but from all the movies she'd seen about alien invaders coming and destroying homes and cities.

"Damn humans" he thought to himself. "To think, a mighty elite warrior at the mercy of a human child!" his inner thoughts enraged him, and his eyes became angry, and pain meant nothing to him.

The girl's horror was made into reality as the alien slowly made its way out of the ship and began stumbling towards her, oblivious to its wounds. She backed up and tripped over a rock, then landed her back onto a patch of stones. It sent a line of pain up her spine.

The elite stopped as the girl fell onto her back and rolled over in pain as her eyes began to water up and she shrieked. She started sobbing and rolling back and forth, trying to reach her back and rub the pain out.

He had realized that it was a child he was about to hurt, or even kill. He had heard stories about human children, how they were just as evil as their adult selves and were always ready to attack any unsuspecting covenant with all their fury, even though any covenant could destroy them with ease.

The girl was nothing like the stories. She was more like the child he was used to.

The girl writhed in pain as the pain slowly drifted away and her tears slowly stopped, but she had sharp gasps every time she breathed. She looked back to her attacker with tear-stained cheeks and saw the alien had stopped. It's fist was still balled, but it was slowly loosening.

The alien looked at her, thanking himself for not killing a child, even if it was human.

He turned took a step toward the girl; and his leg buckled under him, and he fell to the ground. He began to roar with pain.

"Damn."

She watched as the tall alien fell to the ground, crying out in pain. It spared her, at least, and she seemed to be a bit less afraid of it, even though it still scared her immensely.

It ceased moaning, and it lay it's head back, and started taking in deep breaths.

The girl got an idea, and she hurried off toward a little lake. It was only about 30 meters away, so she was there in a snap. She knelt over and washed out a dirty cup she found earlier. When most of the dirt was gone, she took one more scoop and hurried off toward the injured alien.

The human had been gone for a few moments, and he wondered where she was going, and if she was coming back. If she wasn't, he was sure to die there, but if she did, there is a chance he will overcome his injuries.

Before long, the small figure returned, holding a container filled with liquid. She slowed to a stop, only about 10 feet from the elite, and was again fearing him. She took one step forward and the elite moved it's head and looked at her, making her stumble back.

She was scared, but that wasn't going to stop her from helping it. It has been one of her wishes to meet an alien, and it's the only fantasy that ever came true. She swallowed her fear, and took one step toward the alien, and then another, until she was less than a foot away from it's head, then kneeled down.

The elite watched as the girl knelt next to him, and held the container. It's mandibles were already parted, so the girl put the container over his open mouth, and slowly poured water into it. He swallowed it, and seeing this, the girl started to pour a bit more in. She stopped when the cup was halfway gone, and the elite gathered his strength to push itself up into a sitting position, with his back against the ship. The girl recoiled at his sudden movement, and fell back a bit with wide eyes.

The girl's heart raced for a second, but it settled down. She also backed herself against the side of the crater, and started at it for a second, as it did the same. In an awkward silence, the girl wanted to break it.

She pointed to herself. "Sara"

The elite understood. The girl's name was Sara, but he still looked at her. He watched as she pointed to him. She wanted to know what his name was. He thought for a moment. He had never given his name to a human before. However, there is a start for everything.

"Nir' Clansee" he said.

The girl smiled. She tried saying his name back to him. "Nyer Cansi," and she received a slight laugh from the alien. "N… Nir… Clan...see.. Nir' Clansee!" she tried again, this time getting it right. The alien nodded, and she wasn't scared of it anymore. She once again got another idea. She held out a finger. "Wait a sec." and she ran off.

The 7-year-old girl was happy. She didn't have many friends living way out in the country. Not only did she make a new one, but it was an alien! She couldn't wait to brag about it to everyone.

But that made her stop in her tracks.

In all alien movies, tuxedo men came and took them away, and started to cut them open to see what's inside of them. She thought that if she told anyone, maybe they would tell the tuxedo men, and her new friend would be taken away.

She decided to keep the alien a secret for now.

She hurried home, and she finally reached it, far away from the crater, and she stormed inside, announcing her presence, and her mother came into the room with a red face.

"Where the hell have you been?" she screamed, causing her father to come into the room too.

"This is the last time you go outside by yourself! Your in for a lesson, young lady!" he said, and he began walking toward her, taking off his belt.

She backed herself against a wall, as her father approached, and her mother just looked on with the same angry face, and said to her: "Maybe this'll help you remember to stay near home," And with that, her father began.

The elite could understand her English. She said to wait, and he had been for hours. He wondered if she was coming back.

It was late that night when her father finally stopped, and she was sent upstairs where she was to stay for the rest of the night. She hated living there, for every day brought another reason for her parents to hate her. Every day brought more beatings, and every day, they seemed worse and worse. Quite possibly, the only thing that didn't beat her on first sight was the alien she found. It was about to, yes, but it stopped, seeing she was only a kid.

She knew she had to go back to him, and give him food and water to drink, but she was locked in her room. She was afraid of heights, so her window was off limits. She hated being stuck in her prison, even if it was safe. She looked out her window, seeing how it faced where the alien lay. She even thought she could see the crater.

She knew she had to get out, and if she could overcome the fear of the alien, she could get out the window. She took off her sheets and began to tie them together as best she could, and opened her window with a gulp. She tossed the 'rope' through the window, and tied it to her bed, and took one last look outside, and stuck her legs outside the window, and when she was far enough, she grasped the sheets, and began her descent.

Things were going great, until the first sheet untied itself.

She fell to the ground, screaming as she did, and it woke the whole house up, even maybe going so far as to alert the alien. She heard rustling going on inside the house. "Sara! Get your ass back in this house!" Her father screamed, but she didn't comply, she just took off in the direction of the alien and his downed craft, crying as she ran, afraid to get beaten again.

He could swear he heard the child scream. The elite hoped she was okay, even if she was human. He even pained himself to rise to his feet to peer over the edges of the crater for a few seconds before being forced to sit back down against the ship.

He heard the girl, except she was crying, her tears trailing behind her. She slowed to a walk as she neared the crater, and she tried to hide it by smiling when she saw him. She crawled down into the crater, and sat down next to him, offering him some bread she was given before she was sent to bed, and the elite took only little of it, not wanting to keep the girl from eating.

She had marks all over her, on her face, her neck, her arms, her legs, everywhere. His eyes surveyed her, and for some reason, he felt anger that something would harm something so kind and gentle.

"What happened… to you?" Nir said, surprising the girl.

"You… you can speak English?" She answered, however not the one the elite wanted. He nodded, but then pointed at the marks. "What happened to you?"

She looked away for a second, thinking. "Nothing."

Sara remembered the first time she was beaten.

"Tell anyone this happened… and you don't want to know what I'll do," her father threatened her. He said that after he'd hit her ever since. The fear of 'what he'd do' was enough to not even reveal with happened to the alien. Well, she was in for it when she got back, she thought. She wasn't about to go back home anytime soon.

"So… you understand English, huh?" She asked, and the alien nodded.

"Quite clearly," It responded.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I'm going home for a bit, and It sure would be boring, not having someone to talk to and stuff," she said.

"Yes… it would I suppose." The alien said. He finished his final piece of bread and looked at the girl. "How old are you, Sara?" he asked her. "I'm 7" she said with a smile.

A 7 year old human, he thought to himself, a 7 year old human wasn't afraid of an Elite, and even was brave enough to give him water and food. He wondered to himself, why she wasn't afraid. All humans knew what the covenant was, and what the different races were and looked like. Why wouldn't this human know? He remembered the battle.

He was thrown through an odd white portal into this field after being semi-hit by a missile.

A thought struck him.

"In your years, what year is it?" He asked. Sara thought for a moment. "Its 2007. Why?" she responded, and the elite's mandibles opened slowly, the equal of a humans jaw dropping. 2007. Hundreds of years before the war started.

Another thought came to his mind.

With one human dead, a while line of them would die, also. With anything barely changed, something drastic could happen. Killing a major leader would change history fantastically. Maybe, centuries later, the covenant would encounter the humans with their technology no where near where it was back in the 'present' he knew. He could save hundreds of covenant lives, sacrificed for the great journey to happen.

"Well? Why?" Sara asked again, and the elite looked back at her.

"No reason."


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Sara finally fell asleep, laying her head on the hard ground, but the elite wasn't tired enough to drift to sleep. He stood awake, staring into the crisp, red inferno of the embers from a fire they made earlier. He continued to think of two things.

Getting home, and how to work his plan to hinder the humans in the 'present.'

For some reason, when he thought about his plan, the elite seemed to be distracted by it, as if something in the back of his mind was trying desperately to see something that could possibly change his mind. Each time this happened, he found himself looking at Sara, sleeping next to him.

He decided to think about it later. Right now, he needed to find out how to get back home. He tried to remember exactly what threw him into the past.

He was trying to evade a missile while going the 'normal' max speed, and his ship was pushed faster forwards by the shock of it detonating mere meters from his ship. The shock then pushed him into slipspace, but he was already going faster than normal, so when he entered slipspace, he was actually going faster than anything else in the galaxy, somehow sending him back.

Far fetched as it was, it was the only explanation he could come up with. The only way he could get back is if he could repair his ship, and find something that could either fire a missile at him, which was dangerous, or find something to add onto his ship to make it go faster, and then go into faster than light speed travel.

First things first, he needed to repair his ship, and he only knew how to do so much. He needed an engineer to repair the major damage.

He finally decided it was pretty late. He decided to get some rest, and leaned back, and shut his eyes. After a moment, Sara rolled over in her sleep, and her head was on his injured leg.

"Sara. Your on my leg," he said, and she woke up slowly, realizing what he was talking about.

"Oh! I'm sorry, is it okay?" she said franticly. "Its okay." he said, and he leaned back again to try and get some sleep.

Sara did the same, and slowly fell asleep.

Nir did the same, but was half asleep when he felt Sara's small figure roll over again in her sleep, and once again, her head was on his leg. He sighed and decided not to wake her, and he himself fell asleep.

Sara was dreaming happily about the alien, playing and having fun like the city kids did. Her 7-year-old mind thinking everything was playing when it came to meeting friends was taking over her mind, and she dreamed them playing hide and seek, the alien seeking and her hiding. She was hiding up in a tree, and the alien was walking around quietly, trying to find her. He went through a few bushes, and even into a common thorn bush, and he let out a yelp.

Sara let out a quiet laugh as she watched the whole thing from above, and the alien looked up and smiled.

"Found you, Sara" he said. And he reached up and lifted her down to the ground.

"Now its my turn to hide," he said, and Sara nodded and began to count to 20.

"15" The alien went running down into the crater where his ship was.

"10" he jumped into it, and closed the hatch.

"5" lights on the ship began to light up, and dust and air began to swirl around it.

"Ready or not, here I come!" She said, and she turned around just in time to see his ship lift off the ground and fly up into the sky, where the white hole opened and he was engulfed by it, never coming back out, and it finally faded away.

Sara woke up almost teary-eyed, and looked over to see a concerned Nir looking at her.

"What happened?" He asked, daylight almost coming over the crater.

"Nir, do you live far away from here?" she asked, her eyes almost about to start letting out the salty liquid.

"Yes, I live far away on a distant planet," he said, and the girl could barely fight back the tears.

"When do you have to go home?" She choked to him. "As soon as I can, at least until my ship is ready to leave," he answered.

"When do you then it will be fixed?" Sara asked.

"If I can find the correct materials, it wont take me that long. A few days maybe," he responded.

Sara couldn't hold them back anymore. One line came down her face, but Nir didn't notice it, and Sara quickly wiped it away, but another came down on the other side of her face. She quickly wiped that one away too, but still, more came, and Nir finally noticed her, trying to keep herself from crying.

"What is wrong?" he asked, and Sara wiped away another tear. She looked at him with watery eyes.

"I don't want you to leave so soon…" she said with a sniff.

"You have a family and you have friends to play with. You will be fine here without me," he said, and she sniffed again.

"I don't have any friends out here. I live to far away from people, and my family hates me," she squeezed, and the elite kept his expression, but his mind jumbled.

"What do you mean? Of course your family doesn't hate you. Why would they?" He asked, and Sara pointed at the still visible bruises on her arm.

"Remember these?" She sniffed as she talked, "my mom and dad did this to me. They do this to me at least once or twice a week," she said.

Nir widened his eyes, astonished.

How could something be so terrible to attack and hurt their own child, he thought. Sara was so kind and gentle, yet something could go so low as to hurt her. The thought of it made him ball his fists in anger. He felt like finding the ones that did this to her, and return the favor.

Sara was openly crying now, wrapping her arms around her legs as she sat in a fetal position with her head tucked into them.

He didn't know what to say to her, and she continued to cry to herself. She finally lifted her head up and wiped her eyes with he sleeve. "Please, just stay longer than that," she said, still sniffing and taking erratic gasps for air.

Nir realized he had all the time in the world to repair his ship. He could wait all he wanted. He moved his hand onto her shoulder.

"Fine, I will stay. I have much time anyway," he said, and Sara changed from crying with sadness to being the happiest person alive.

"Thank you!" she said, wrapping her arms around Nir, and he hesitantly returned the gesture, finding it awkward to be so close to a human without jamming a blade into it's stomach. Sara let go of him.

"Is you leg okay?" She asked, her sniffs and gasps gone.

"It is healing. My species has a very fast recover period. It only takes about a day for a bone to remake itself," he said.

There was a noise, like a human yelling, and Sara perked her head up.

"Oh no… they're looking for me.

"Sara! Where the hell are you?" She heard, and it wasn't too far from where they were. "Get your little ass back here, or you'll be in for it worse than you already are!" her father called.

She looked over at the large ship in the crater, and realized it was such and easy thing to find if you were close enough.

"Nir, my dad's gonna find your ship," she whispered, and Nir was already thinking of a way to keep him from finding it.

He slowly got to his feet, but not at full height to where his head stuck over the top, and moved over toward the ship.

Good, he thought. The green lights that checked for cloaking power was half way full. At least a good 30 human minutes until it expires.

He looked over at the girl and motioned for her to get in. She walked 5 feet, and Nir' lifted her into the seat, and pushed a purple button near the half lit lights, and the ship began to change color. Nir quickly shut the top of his ship, and it was completely gone. At least to the naked eye.

He quickly pushed a button on his chest armor, and he did the same thing his ship did.

The alien disappeared from view, and Sara watched with fearful eyes as footsteps began to come closer to the crater.

"Please don't find me…" she whispered, and her father came into view.

"Sara, If your down there, get out now!" He screamed. She was just about to jump out and run, but her mind was screaming at her to stay put. She sat back down and shut her eyes, and waited until he left.

She heard a crunch as dirt was crushed beneath her father's feet as he landed in the crater.

Nir was furious. He was having to hide from a human. If he was fully recovered, it would only take a second to take the human down, and another to flick his wrist and snap it's neck. He could only hope now that the human would go back up to the surface and continue on, but if he didn't, and found the ship, he would have to be silenced.

Sara watched as her dad's red face came closer and closer, passing up where Nir lay hidden. He took one step after another, eyeing large rocks that could conceal anything small enough to fit behind them. He looked straight at her, or rather, a large rock right behind the ship, and he smiled devilishly. He took one step after another, and was getting closer and closer to the ship.

"Please don't find me…"

He found it, Nir thought. He was inches away from the ship, and Nir made a quick move. He picked up a rock, and threw it behind the man. He stopped.

"I'm not falling for that again, Sara," he said. He clenched his hand into a fist with anger.

He took one more step, and he bumped into it, and a wave of light moved across the ship, giving him a second to glance at what he hit. He saw Sara.

"Sara!" he said with wide eyes, and he hit the ship again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He saw her again, and he saw what looked like a hatch, and he pulled it open, showing the inside of the ship. He grabbed Sara, and she screamed as he threw her out of it, and then he turned around and stared at her.

"What is that thing?" He said, starting to pant. "What the fuck were you doing in that… that thing!" He said, and he picked her up again and threw her against the side of the crater. Sara got on her knees, and backed against the wall, until her father suddenly fell to the ground, only grunting as he did, and Nir uncloaked himself, standing behind her fathers fallen form.

"N…Nir!" she stuttered as she got behind him in case her father awoken. She shouldn't have thought like that.

The man slowly opened his eyes and moved himself up to him feet, and backed up a few steps as he saw the alien before him, standing two feet taller than him.

"What… what the fuck are you?" He said, and he looked down to see Sara behind him. Well, that's what he saw before blacking out.

Sara watched as in one quick move, her dad fell over after being punched by Nir in the face. She was shocked at how he moved so fast, and at how her back and head hurt so bad, and sat down.

"Jesus… you just knocked out my dad…" she said. The elite looked down at the man he just hit. He kicked him with his hoof and turned around to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, and she shook her head. Her back and neck was very bruised, and was swelling a bit.

"Damn humans," he said under his breath. This attack on Sara just made him want to kill him, completing part of his first plan. He went over to the ship and grabbed a object that glowed with a green light at two tips, and the girl seemed to realize it was a weapon.

She jumped between him and her father, and put her arms out.

"No! Don't hurt him! I wont let you!" She cried, shocking the alien.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "That human just hurt you, and you don't want me to destroy him?" He was dumbfounded.

"He's still my dad! Leave him alone!" she screamed again. He eyed the man again, and tossed his gun back into his ship.

"Very well. What are we going to do about him," The elite asked. When he woke again, he would have to hit him, once again, in the face.

"Are you able to lift him up?" She asked, and the elite nodded. He had once thrown a very round human off a building top after his ship was downed on a human colony. This one couldn't be heavier.

He walked over, and lifted him up easily, and looked back at the girl.

"Maybe we should just take him back to my house. Just leave him there and he would think he fell asleep and dreamed all this," she decided. The elite nodded, and threw the large man over his left shoulder, and helped Sara out of the crater.

Hours later…

"You must've really knocked him out good, Nir!" Sara said, as she and the alien walked back to the crater. "If he was gone that long, then you had to have hit him with something good."

The elite chuckled to himself.

There was a rumbling sound, and Sara held her stomach.

"I'm starving…" she said, and the elite realized that they hadn't eaten since they woke up that morning. He wasn't hungry, for his body didn't need as much nutrients as hers did.

"you don't have anything to eat in that spaceship of yours, do you?" She asked, and the elite remembered he did leave food in a compartment, in case he was downed in a wilderness area.

"I believe I do, but I am afraid the taste may not suit you. It was made for the taste of my kin," he said.

"Its fine, I can eat anything," she answered. "So, how long do you think we are from the hole?" She asked. The alien thought about it for a second. It took them 3 hours to get to Sara's home, and they had only walked about 30 minutes back, and the sun was setting.

"Most likely after that star has gone down the horizon," he replied, and Sara sighed.

"my ribs are gonna poke out by then," she said.

2 hours later

The girl walked forward with her eyes closed tiredly, as it was very late, passed the time she usually goes to sleep. She kept walking like this, following the sound of her companion, until suddenly she felt no ground under her, and fell down into the crater with a yelp.

The elite couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up!" she said back playfully.

"So, now that we're back, where's the eats?" she asked, and the elite jumped down and went to the no longer cloaked ship, and opened it. He moved his large hands around in the dark until he found the compartment he was looking for, and pulled out a pint sized cylinder, and handed it to her.

"Is this it? How do I open it?" she asked.

"Bite into it. It dissolves in your mouth," he said.

She took a bite, and her eyes widened. It tasted great, better than anything she had before.

"What is this stuff?" she asked, swallowing the now liquid food.

"It is composed of pure vitamins and other minerals, some of which giving it the taste you are currently experiencing," he answered.

As she ate, the elite lay on his back and looked up into the billion eyed sky.

Sara finished her meal and walked over to where Nir lay, and sat down next to him, and looked up too.

"Is your planet up there?" she asked, and Nir continued to stare.

"Possibly, I'm not sure however," he answered.

"Well, where are you from, anyway? Mars? Jupiter?" she said, and the elite came to a fast realization.

Mars. Jupiter. Those were planets humans spoke of that orbited the same star as earth, meaning…

The elite sat up.

"Are we on the planet Earth?" he asked anxiously, and the girl nodded. He had hit the jackpot. Not only was he able to tear down the human's technology from the bottom, but he had single-handedly found earth, the planet the covenant have been looking for for years.

As triumphantly as he felt, he was getting tired, and shut his eyes.

"So, where are you from?" Sara asked, shutting her own eyes too.

"I am from a planet called Sangheil. It is not much different than this planet, except much greener than these lighter plants surrounding us on the surface," he said, and Sara was slowly drifting to sleep.

"W…what else is there?" she asked. "The oceans are fast, almost never ending, and you can see for miles under the water. It is extremely clear."  
"Sound… nice… I'd like to… go there… some…" and she fell asleep.

Nir opened his eyes once more to look back up at the stars. The view was excellent. There were pinpoints of light, thousands of them. He felt like he could stare at them for hours like he did when he was living on Sangheil.

He watched as the spiral arms slowly spun, barely moving a millimeter every minute. Before he new it, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and slowly shut them, joining Sara in sleeping.

Sara was dreaming about Sangheil, the last thing she heard before falling asleep. It was green, like Nir said, and the grass was the softest she ever felt. "Do you like my planet?" A deep voice asked, and she turned to see Nir standing there.

"Yeah! Its nice here," she said. She took off her shoes and felt the grass with her toes as the blades slid in-between them like silk.

"I wish my planet were like this. It would be so cool!" She said, and the elite walked forward.

"Would you like to see the ocean?" He asked, and she got to her feet and put on her shoes.

"Sure, lets go," and he began walking off toward a white beach, much like the ones she saw in books.

"Wow…" she said as she followed him. The sun was warm on her face, and she walked forward toward the water, and dipped her hand into it. It was cool, but not cold, and she could see the bottom of the shallow beach through the top of it.

"You were right… this water is clear," she said, and Nir sat down on the beach, as Sara felt the water with her feet like she did the grass.

Nir was having a different dream. He was before his prophets, revealing the location of earth, and receiving much reward for it. He dreamed he earned his journey into the next life, where he was treated as a savior to the rest of his race, and all of the covenant.

However, his dream was a bit odd. Sara was there, she was standing among the people that surrounded him, and she wore an expression of sorrow.

He woke up slowly after that, seeing that the sun was coming up. He looked over at Sara, who was still happily dreaming, and he stood up. He peered over the side of the crater, and watched the sun slowly come up over the edge of the planet.

He also battled with himself over something that he wouldn't have battled over if he wouldn't have met Sara.

He was deciding what the fate of the human race would be.

The whole war rested on his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara woke to the noise of metal and clanging sounds, and looked over to see her alien inspecting the purple ship as he walked around or on top of it, checking cracks and other breaches to the hull.

She yawned as she got up to her feet, and walked over to the ship.

"Trying to find out what's wrong?" she asked, stretching her arms over her head. Nir looked over and jumped off of the ship.

"Indeed. It will take a while to make the ship suitable for takeoff," he said, turning back to the ship. "There was far more damage to it than I thought."

Sara walked over to it and looked at the battle scars littering the ships outside, and even parts inside.

"Were you in a fight or something?" She asked, and the elite froze for a moment.

"No… nothing of the sort. I had a problem with a asteroid field, and couldn't maneuver it fast enough to escape," he said quickly.

"Oh… okay."

The elite sighed with relief to himself. The last thing he wanted was for her to know that the society he belonged to was currently fighting teeth and nail against the human race. That would cause some problems.

The rumbling sound from yesterday came back, and the elite looked over to a smiling Sara, who was holding her stomach with hunger.

Nir dug back into his compartment and pulled out another purple cylinder.

"Man, I love these things," she said, biting into it.

"Are these from your planet?" She asked as she swallowed the now liquid.

"No, these were created by the covenant's combined knowledge," he said, realizing he slipped out a bit of information.

"Covenant?" She asked, and the alien was back on the spot.

"It is a society of different races that came together to become a more powerful society," he said, not revealing too much information.

"Cool, so there's other aliens, like different types in the covenant?" She asked.

"Correct."

Sara looked down and thought of something.

"What if you guys let my race into the covenant?" She asked. "That would be awesome!"

He was, once again, back on the spot.

"Well… you see…" he began, thinking of an excuse.

None came. He thought quickly.

"So you really enjoy those things, don't you," he said, pointing at the melting cylinder.

"Yeah, these things are great," she replied, taking another bite out of it. "So… are you gonna be fixing your ship or what?"

"Not at the moment. I currently have no supplies or tools to repair it," he said. "So, what do you want to do then?" she asked him.

"Do? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, like… walk around, go over to the lake, anything. I don't want to just sit around here all day you know," she replied.

"I don't believe walking around is a very good idea," he said, knowing the dangers of an 'elite' walking around in the open, even if they were far from too many people.

"C'mon, I'm sure we wont get found. Besides, I haven't explored all around the lake yet, just some of it," she said.

"Still, even if we are far from other people, there is still the possibil-" "C'mon! Please?" he was cut off.

He sighed to himself, pitying her for her lack of awareness in the situation. "Very well."

When they finally arrived at the pond, un-noticed by anything (not that they were in any real danger), and Sara took off ahead of him down the river beach, and he continued walking casually, almost walking as fast as she ran. "Lets go! Come on!" She yelled to him.

He still walked, but made his strides slightly longer, becoming just as fast as the running Sara.

She finally reached the brown mud and turned around to Nir with a smile. "Come on, lets go to those trees over there. I've never been there before."

Nir' nodded, and she began walking down the river beach, him right behind her.

"Sara, how long do you plan on staying out here?" He asked. "Your parents will be searching for you, if not already."

Sara knew she was just running from the inevitable. She would have to go home soon. She couldn't stay out here with Nir forever. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"I don't know," she answered his first question. She looked over at the trees, which were no longer on the other side of the lake, only about 50 yards around.

Nir, even as he was enjoying Sara's presence, knew that she had to return to her home at some point. The fact of what he'd be sending her to was what troubled him.

"What was that white thing you came out of?" Sara asked randomly. He figured he could let her in on a little bit of information.

"I do not know its origin, but it sent be hundreds of years into the past, by your standards," he said.

"Wait… so your from the future?"

"Yes, I am."

Sara's expression showed a form of amazement. "Really? What year are you from?" She asked.

"Over 500 units," he said.

"Wow! Are there any of us still around then?"

"Yes. There are," He said, knowing that that information wouldn't raise suspicion or conflict.

They continued down the river, Sara asking questions and Nir answering until they finally reached the cool shade under the trees.

Sara sat down in the dry sand and Nir leaned up against a tree, his head going a good halfway up it's length.

Sara was opened her mouth to speak, bit suddenly a clap of thunder following a flash of light made her jump. Nir was barely moved by it. Sara felt her skin get pelted with light drops of rain as the sand around her slowly became soft and muddy.

"Sara, I believe it is raining," Nir said and Sara sighed, disappointed at how such a good day could change to a wet and uncomfortable one.

"I think we should get going back, huh," Sara stated, and Nir nodded his head. She got up, and Nir pushed himself off the tree. They began walking back in the direction of the ship, and they slowly started over a hill. They came over the top- and saw four human figures ahead of them.

"What the hell is that?" One shouted, and all of them turned in his direction. "Shoot it!" Another said, not noticing Sara was right next to him. Nir watched as the humans pulled small objects from their waists, resembling a human magnum sidearm. His mind reacted quickly, remembering Sara was there. He jumped in front of her as all of the humans' weapons cracked, sending 4 bullets screaming toward him and Sara. He grabbed Sara, and dove behind the hill, taking two of the four shots, depleting his shielding.

"Sara, are you injured?" He asked.

No answer.

"Sara!" He said, looking over at Sara, who's hand was over her stomach where blood was leaking out of her body.

Nir felt rage overpower him for a moment, he set Sara down for a moment, and just before rushing over the hill, he activated his active camouflage.

One of the officers kept his gun aimed forward at the hill, ready to pull the trigger at the huge thing he just saw. Something blurred out the hill for a second, being gone before he even realized he saw something. He suddenly heard one of the officers' cry of pain before buckling down to the ground. Another cry, and another officer went down.

His other fellow cop decided to run, and a strange blur followed him, almost doubling his speed. The cop hid instead of running, and heard a scream as the other officer was killed.

He pressed his head against the rock he was behind, and prayed the invisible force wouldn't find him and send him to his fate.

"Hiding wont help you human. You will pay for what you have done," a low harsh voice called. He knew the direction of the sound was directly behind the rock, and he pulled the lever on his revolver, and got ready to fire.

He jumped to his feet screaming, and pulled the trigger, as the blur jumped to it's right. He continued screaming as he pulled and shot five more times, seeing the blur dodge and jump each time he shot.

-Click-

-Click-

The last thing he wanted to hear. The thing knew he was there, and it came closer. He could hear it. He quickly reached for his radio. "Send backup…" In a swift gust if air, his vision went completely black.

Sara felt numbness in her stomach and wet liquid on her hands. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her stomach bleeding profusely. She looked around for Nir, but couldn't see him. "N…Nir…" she barely let out, and Nir came running over the hill.

"Sara! Do not talk. Save your energy," he said, and Sara just shut her eyes.

Nir knelt down by her, and thought of what to do about the wound. If he had any, his medical supplies would only be found at his ship. He couldn't stay there. It was dangerous for her and him. Staying meant Sara's imminent death, and him being confronted by more humans.

He picked her up cautiously, trying not to move her, and started over the hill.

"Nir…" She said, and Nir looked down at her.

"Yes?" He said, still going back to the ship.

"My stomach hurts." she gasped, the pain of the bullet lodged in her beginning to take shape.

"Do not worry. I wont let anything else happen to you."

Nir finally made it back to the ship, and Sara was passed out. He opened the top hatch of his ship, and lay her on the large seat, being big enough for her to rest on the bottom part.

He quickly looked through the compartments, looking frantically for his medical supplies. He came to the last compartment, and prayed he'd find something. He reached for it, and opened it.

He thanked his gods for what was before him. He pulled out a small blue box, and began pulling out different objects. He lifted the bottom portion of Sara's shirt, exposing the injured stomach, and scanned it for the bullet. He found it, reaching into the wound with tweezers-like objects. He pulled out the bullet without stirring Sara at all, and then he reached in for a piece of cloth, and put it up against the wound, and saw as the center of the cloth slowly changed to red. He grabbed a tool, similar to an injection vial, and shot something near her wound, and watched as the bleeding slowed.

_"Don't die, Sara…"_ he said in his own language. He lifted the cloth and pulled out another tool, and he traced the hole of the wound, and pushed the skin together as burns made by the tool were cooled instantly upon contact of the other edges.

It had been several hours, and Sara had still not woken up. The whole time, Nir kept his eye on her, watching for any signs of abnormal breathing or anything else out of the ordinary.

He also watched for the armed humans.

The last one he incapacitated had said something about reinforcements, which meant they were already searching for their comrades… and him.

But he put figuring how he would deal with that after Sara's safety. He didn't know why he was doing this, as only a few days before, he would have no pity for her. Maybe the humans were not as terrible as he'd come to find. The rest of the covenant most likely wouldn't have had the same thoughts, only having one thought. Pulling it's weapon and taking aim. The rest is obvious.

Sara stirred sometimes as she was out. Every time she did, Nir would stare, and hope that she was waking up. He didn't have such luck so far.

Sara woke up in a daze. A painful one. She tried to sit up, but her stomach wouldn't let her. She looked around on the ground, panting, looking for Nir. She tried to call out to him, but only breathed out his name, barely hearable to her own ears.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and gathered her strength, and prepared herself for the pain the next action might bring.

She drew in air, and…

"Nir…" she said, but still to no avail did it bring him or anyone else who could have possibly been around to hear her.

She tried to remember what had happened to her stomach, and felt a strange scar on it, sealing where most of the pain was coming from. It didn't do much on getting rid of the soreness.

She shut her eyes once more, now knowing she would just have to wait for someone to find her, hopefully Nir, wherever he was. She stopped moving, and the pain slowly went dormant, making her slightly more comfortable, and she slept.

Not for long though.

A loud cracking noise rang out somewhere outside of the crater, and she opened her eyes to see a large shadow jump down to her,

"Nir," she whispered, and Nir crouched next to her, relieved she was awake.

He was about to say something, but turned just as another, smaller form came over the crater, looking in.

"It's here!" It said, and Nir spun to see about twelve humans swarmed the outer rim of the crater.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" A few said, and just as it was said, the humans did just that.

Nir threw himself over Sara as most of the bullets that actually hit something dropped his shield, and slowly began shallowly piercing into his back.

Sara watched as he slowly went limp, and her eyes widened.

"Nir!"

He woke up cold, wet, and he couldn't move. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing a bright light above him. He squinted as he looked around the room, a bland white room with only one doorway, and all around him were frightened humans all around him, startled by him awakening. He growled at them, and tried to shake out of his holdings, which composed of layers and layers of hard leather straps, designed to hold even the most strongest of beings down.

"Do not fear the specimen," a clear voice said, "it can do you no harm."

The humans still kept their distance, and looked at each other nervously.

"What are you doing? I told you it cant hurt you!" the voice called again, and one human took a deep breath, and along with the others, slowly started toward him.

Nir growled, he hoped it would scare the humans away. He wished it worked.

Never in his life had he been afraid of humans before.

Perhaps it was the fact that humans of this time had never seen or has had contact with an 'alien' before. He was afraid of the things they might do. Sara had told him about movies she had seen, where an alien was caught and dissected by 'scientist guys.' The stories sent a chill down his spine, imagining himself as the center of the experiments.

Perhaps.

Sara too woke up, not in the same conditions, but almost.

Above her, a bright light, and all around her, other people. As she looked at herself, she saw samples of her blood being taken out by small pipes.

"Good. You woke up," A man said, garbed in a suit. She looked at him, and she was somehow scared of him, remembering all of the movies.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"S…Sara," she responded.

"Hi Sara, I am gonna ask you some questions okay?"

"About what?" she asked.

"Your friend. Can you tell me anything about him?"

Sara's stomach slowly knotted, realizing that the 'tuxedo men' had gotten Nir.

"No," she stated.

"No? Why not?" He asked, still smiling, but showing signs of agitation.

"Cause' you guys are gonna do tests and stuff on him!" She cried, getting the attention of some of the others in the room. The man stopped smiling, and he turned to the others in the room. He looked at them strangely, and they all stopped what they were doing and slowly began leaving the room out of a metal door near a corner, seeming like they knew what was to happen next.

"Sara, I don't want to have to do this to you, but I will if I have to," he said, pulling out a syringe, its contents a yellowish color.

"You see, your friend gave you an injection of sorts that slows bleeding, if you know the importance of that. We want to know what that was made of, because it was quite effective at it's job," he said. "Not that you would know this, but we still need much more information about him."

"No!" She fearfully said, the knots becoming bigger and tighter.

He grew red, and walked to her quickly and seized her by her arm.

"I think you should reconsider your answer. It isn't a smart one," he said, and he lifted the vial up to her side, and slowly pushed the needle in.

"All it takes is some information about him, about if he has said anything about invading or attacking, or perhaps some sort of code to open ship perhaps? That would be helpful," he said, and he threatened her by putting his thumb up to the top of the syringe.

Her eyes widened as he seemed to prepare to inject her with something, and took a deep breath, and screamed.

Nir's eyes shot open as he heard a scream, a familiar scream.

He roared as he started thrashing about in his bindings, the humans rushing away from him. He slowly felt the strapping begin to loosen due to the vibration and movement.

"You fools! I said there is no harm! Return to your work or risk termination of your job, and worse," the voice commanded, but the humans refused to go toward the violent shaking.

One of the straps pulled loose, and his leg became free. With his hoofs, he started kicking at the other strap near his feet, and that came loose as well.

Upon seeing this, the humans screamed and panicked as they ran toward the door, however slowly going through it due to the pushing.

His left arm came free, and he immediately reached for his final bind, and he tore it off in rage.

By then, all the humans were out, and he ran toward the door, and came into a short hallway, only about 100 feet long, littered with doors. And more humans, only carrying more weapons. He felt shards of tile break at his feet as the fired, and he took a jump into the room adjacent to his, and saw a dark garbed man holding a small human child above her bed by her arm.

He roared again as he rushed him, and the man immediately dropped Sara, and backed toward a corner.

It didn't stop Nir. He dashed at him, landing a knee into his stomach, causing him to buckle over to his knees. Nir raised his hoof, preparing for an execution while ignoring the pleas and cries from the man.

He hoped Sara didn't see what he did.

"Nir!" Sara said as she jumped down from the bed, the syringe resting on the bed, still full. She ran over to him, and he picked her up.

"Do not be afraid. You are safe now," he told her, and she held on as he ran toward the door.

----------- --------------- ------------- ----------- -------------- ----------- ------------- ------------- -------------- -------

----------Sorry, this last chap was a bit rushed. Next one will be better (If you don't think this one was ; ).--------------


	4. Chapter 4

Sara clung on to Nir as he jumped out of the room, and what seemed like bullets flew past them as they ran from one room to another. 

Nir jumped through an open doorway into a completely dark room.

"Nir, they're gonna get us!" Sara cried, and Nir set her down on the cold floor.

"Stay here," is all he said, as he stuck his long head through the doorway to find the next open door.

A few doors ahead of them was another open door. He returned back to the room just before more projectiles flew passed him. He waited for them to stop flying.

_"Now."_

_  
_Nir jumped out of the door, heading straight toward the open door, not caring to dodge the now coming fire. He was only 5 more meters away from the door-

A human male jumped out from the doorway, holding a pistol, and screamed as he saw Nir rushing straight at him.

He dropped his weapon, and ran back into the room, shutting it.

However, as early as these doors were to Nir, they were not much of a barrier.

He kicked the door down with ease, and he stared right at the human.

"Pl…please! Stay back! Don't hurt me!" He said, and Nir looked down at the discarded weapon, and picked it up.

Inside were not bullets, but what humans had called tranquilizers. He had a run in with the more advanced version in earlier battles with cowering humans, trying to use anything to keep anything from harming them. All it did was make him a bit tired.

He raised it up to the human, and gently pulled the trigger, and in an instant, an empty vial was sticking out of the human's neck.

He dodged his way back to Sara, dodging the humans' fire and returning it to them. He got back to her room, and he jumped back in.

"Sara, come, we need to-" He said, but Sara was missing.

"Sara!" He called, and there was no response, except for a sound of metal and electricity.

"Ow!" Came a cry from a dark area of the room, illuminated for a moment by glowing steel.

Nir suddenly had a realization, that ever since the humans had captured him, he was armor-less, thus meaning he was naked.

He quickly moved toward the glowing metal, knowing what it was, and quickly picked it up upon reaching it.

As he was pulling on his under armor he felt a sense of reassurance of no longer being naked, but also being able to resist enemy fire again…if the humans wanted him dead.

He finished putting on his leg and torso armor before putting on his helmet. He looked down at his shield reading, and saw that the humans somehow knew how to somewhat repair the shielding. It read at 50 percent, enough to resist many shots from primitive human weapons fire.

"Come, Sara. We must get out of here."

Nir would have looked intimidating to anyone else, but Sara just thought he looked cool. Upon being reunited with his armor, parts of it slowly began to illuminate, giving the room a greenish glow.

Nir walked to the door, and he casually looked out of the doorway. He was not afraid of being fired upon.

He turned to Sara and picked her up again, almost covering her completely with his hands. He walked out of the room, seeing as the fire no longer came. He looked around, seeing a few humans holding and shaking their weapons.

He guessed they saw Sara in his arms, being too afraid to harm her.

Laughing at their disadvantage, he ran out of the hallway, knocking a few out of the way easily.

He rounded a corner, and he saw the same scene from the last one. White hallways with no decorations.

Beside more humans eagerly waiting for him, but then again, the last hallway had that too.

He laughed to himself as he still held Sara, shielding her from the darts. He smiled to himself as he heard the humans order their attack.

"Foolish," Nir said.

Rapid bright flashes erupted from the weapons they held, sending bullets swarming towards them. Nir's eyes widened as his shield rapidly began to decline as he took more and more fire from the rifles they held, and he ducked back around the corner.

He looked down for something, anything to combat the humans with. His eyes came to another tranquilizer pistol. He sighed to himself as he reached down to it while his shield flickered while it recharged.

He set Sara down and she looked frightfully at him, and he put his had on her shoulder before jumping around the corner and running straight at his enemy.

He flicked his finger furiously as his own projectiles jammed into a good portion of the enemy. But some still remained, and his shield paid the price.

By the time it was gone, he was face to face with the humans. They quickly dropped their weapons in fear and started running away from the tall Elite. He dropped the pistol and replaced it with one of the human's rifles, and raised it.

Sara peeked her head around the corner and saw Nir pelt people's backs with bullets as pink mist went up into the air, giving the walls a sickly red color. Sara shut her eyes before jumping back around the corner. She almost cried when she thought she heard him laughing through the gunfire.

Nir looked at the corpses of his enemy, and turned back to the hallway. As he walked around it, he saw a frightened Sara looking up at him.

"Sara? What is wrong?" He asked, and Sara gulped as she backed up a bit.

"N…Nir, why did you shoot them?" She asked, still looking at him.

Nir realized that she saw what he did. His stomach twisted as he also realized that she could have heard him laughing at the humans he happily killed.

"Sara, I-" he stopped. He didn't know what to say, because 'they tried to kill us' most likely wouldn't have passed for her.

He looked back around the corner and saw the dotted walls. The scene would have been horrifying for any child. He looked back to Sara, who held the same face.

He took a step toward her to possibly reassure her, but she took a step back from him. Stopping, he sighed to himself and he shifted his head to the ground, wishing Sara could have not looked down the hallway.

"I am sorry for what you saw, but it ensured our safety for now," he said, and the girl still kept her distance.

"Come. We must escape from this place. Death is the only fate that awaits us if we stay here," he said, stretching out his hand to Sara. She reluctantly looked at his hand, then up to Nir. She took a step forward slowly and grasped his hand, and he pulled her to him, and lifted her back up. She pressed her head up to his chest armor and shut her eyes.

"I just wanna go home, Nir," she said.

"Do not fret. You will get there," he said, and he held her closer as he continued down the hallway.

"Sara, keep your eyes closed unless I tell you to open them," he said, and he felt Sara nod.

He ran stepped over the bodies as he reached down with one hand to grab extra clips and he strapped them to his waist. He again continued down the hall as he passed the final corpse, also where the walls were no longer spotted red. He round the corner and saw the hall clear. He listened for footsteps or order, but all he heard was an alarm that had been singing since he first escaped from his room.

"Sara, you may open your eyes now."

Her eyes slowly opened, taking in the view. Another white hallway. Nir Looked at all the doors. Most of them closed, but a few open. Most likely from humans fleeing the rooms in fear of meeting him in the hallway.

"I want you to shut them again if we come in contact with more humans," he said, and Sara knew why he wanted her to do that.

"Please, don't kill them…" she said, a hint of plea and sadness in her voice.

"I regret to say that that may be impossible if we plan to escape from here."

Sara sighed as Nir began walking down the halls again.

They walked through hall after hall and then turned again into another typical scene, however the rooms were all closed, and no sirens were ringing in this hallway.

He listened. Talking, coming from the closest room on his right. He pressed his head up against the door to listen, and Sara struggled to do the same. Her head came about 6 inches away from it before she couldn't move anymore.

"No sir. Your specimen has not been reported in this sector," a female voice said.

"Thank you, doctor. If you see anything out of the ordinary…" a deeper, male voice said.

"Of coarse, sir. I will report if I see anything," she said again before there was a soft click.

Nir knew he was the 'specimen,' and he felt enraged that the humans thought of him as a lab rat.

"Sara…" he said, and she shut her eyes, not hearing what the conversation was inside.

He kicked the door down and there was a sharp scream as he ran into a young human female how was thrown down to the ground.

Sara, hearing the feminine scream, shot her eyes open as Nir raised the rifle with one hand.

"Nir! NO!" She screamed as Nir stopped himself, keeping the rifle trained at the trembling woman.

Sara struggled out of his arms and plopped to the floor to the woman.

The doctor was surprised at the sight of a huge alien monster, holding a small child protectively. Sara jumped between Nir and the woman.

"Stop! Don't shoot her," she cried, and the woman quickly jumped to her feet. She pushed the girl behind her.

Nir didn't know what to do when he saw the woman push Sara behind her.

"Stay behind me, okay?" She said, and Sara looked over at Nir. Nir slowly lowered his weapon and Sara sighed with relief.

"Its okay," Sara started, "he's my friend."

The woman looked shockingly at Sara, then at Nir.

"Were trying to get outta here. Do you know how to get out?" Sara asked as the woman continued to look between Nir and Sara.

"You two… uh… friends?" the woman asked, and Sara smiled as she nodded.

"Yep! I met him a few days ago," Sara eagerly stated.

The woman stepped to the side as Sara walked back over to Nir and watched as she allowed herself to be lifted into his arms.

Part of her wanted to hit the alarm button, but she wasn't told of the girl. If she were to hit the button, they both would be attacked. Her own good nature did not want that to happen to the girl.

"Sara, this human has no information for us," Nir said as he slowly turned back to the doorway.

"Wait!" The woman cried, and Nir turned his head.

She gulped before continuing.

"I know how to get out of here," she said, and Nir turned his body around. He took a few steps toward the human, standing only a few feet from her, trying to intimidate the woman into telling him how to get out.

To her, the fact he was a huge alien by itself was scary. But the fact that there is a small child accompanying him ruined that fact. Nevertheless, it was still scary as hell.

"It…its…"

"If the only information you have is stuttering words, then you are wasting my time! Out with it, human!" The alien commanded, and the woman took a deep breath, and looked right into Nir's eyes.

"I cant really tell you where to go, but I can take you there," she said, before moving toward her intercom.

Nir was taken back a bit by the woman's courage. Never had he seen that in a human before, beside Sara.

"Sir, this is Doctor Clint. I have received word of your specimen in area b-5," she said, pushing a button.

"Affirmative. Thank you, doctor," the voice from earlier sounded.

The woman turned around and took another breath.

"Okay. Lets go."

Nir moved aside to let the woman through, and she looked both ways through the hall. No one to see who she was escorting. She walked out quietly and motioned for the Elite to follow her.

They passed through about four more halls, seeming as if the woman knew where they were going. Sara looked up at Nir.

"Can I walk for a sec?" Sara asked, and Nir set her down. She ran over to the woman, who kept her distance from the huge alien.

"Excuse me," Sara asked, and the woman turned her head and smiled at her.

"Hi there," the doctor said.

"How long til' we get out?" Sara asked and the woman looked ahead of her at a sign.

"Not too long. As long as we don't run into anyone, were fine," she looked back at Sara, "what's your name?"

"I'm Sara," the girl said.

"I'm Doctor Clint, but you can call me Chelsea," she said, before looking back to the alien following them.

"So… how did you two meet? I'd like to know why he didn't try to kill you like he almost did me," the Dr. asked.

"Well, he fell out of the sky in a space-ship, and he had a hurt leg and stuff. I gave him some water and food and stayed out near his ship with him," Sara told her story.

The doctor looked back at Sara with a slight smile, amused by the story. A girl befriending a monster.

Ahead of them, Chelsea heard footsteps coming from up ahead. She knew it was the security team heading toward where she informed them the Elite was. She grabbed Sara and ran into the nearest room, causing her to shriek.

Nir snapped his head forward as he heard Sara let out a shout. He saw her being pulled into an open door. He narrowed his eyes, misinterpreting the situation, and ran for the open door. He ran in and saw Sara and the woman in the dark room.

"Nir! C'mon, they'll catch you," Sara said, and Nir suddenly realized he heard footsteps coming from down the hall, and quickly jumped in, just before more humans came rushing in with more rifles and other weapons.

Even though Nir hated hiding, especially from mere humans, he didn't want Sara to be hurt. He couldn't care less about the 'doctor.' He watched as figures rushed passed the doorway, slightly distorting the view behind them.

When the last one finally went by, Nir moved toward the door, and Sara ran up behind him. He looked out the door and saw the last human round the corner, and took a step out as Sara and the woman came out behind him.

Chelsea started to walk again toward the end of the hall as, also again, Nir and Sara followed her. Sara hung back with Nir as they walked.

They again went through a few more halls before coming to a small room, this time less un-decorated.

A red carpet covered the ground, and desks and chairs were all around the room. Humans walked about, some wearing lab uniforms or receptionists', and some security men kept watch. More importantly, there was an exit.

Nir took a deep breath of relief when he saw light from the sun pouring into the small room. He was about to start for it before realizing that he wasn't exactly going to be able to without trouble.

"What are you planning on doing?" the woman asked him, and he turned, to face her.

"Do what I did to others of your kind. Go inside, and shoot them," he said, and the woman's face cringed, as did Sara's. Nir looked over to Sara to see her face grim, and looked back to face to room. He looked down as his active camouflage gauge to see how much power he had left. Barely enough to at least incapacitate them without killing them.

"Stay here, human," he said, before hitting a button on his wrist.

Both Sara and the doctor watched as the humans started to panic. One by one, each one slowly buckled over as the security guard pulled his weapon and fired shot after shot around the room. He failed to hit anything, besides the walls and desks of the room. Finally, Nir came to the final human, the security guard, and his camouflage deactivated, revealing his intimidating form.

Nir smiled into the guards face as it screamed loudly and started to run in the other direction, firing blindly behind him. He finally rounded a corner, Nir still being able to hear his screaming and gunfire.

Sara and the woman walked out to him as he met them in the middle of it, stepping over the bodies of the knocked out men and women.

"You've made quite a friend, Sara," the Doctor said, and Nir quietly chuckled to himself. The doctor cleared her throat.

"Well, that's the way out. I just hope you two don't run into any more trouble."

Nir turned to face the woman, and nodded to her before walking towards the door.

"Bye, Chelsea," Sara said, running to Nir as he approached the door.

He swung it open as the woman ran back around the corner, going back to her room to make it seem like she had nothing to do with the escape. All around he saw nothing but asphalt and concrete and buildings. Sara came up behind him.

"Man, I cant believe we got outta there," she said, before looking across the large area toward a hangar-looking area, holding a large purple object.

"Nir… isn't that…" Sara said, but Nir was already on it. He looked around quickly to make sure no humans were watching, but all of the guards were as of then searching for him in the mazelike complex. He reached over to again pick up Sara and she embraced his neck as he started to run for the open hangar.

The run was long, but he ran fast. Inside the hangar, his ship lay. Repairs seemed to be made, and from the looks of things, the humans were testing it's hovering ability. Junk and pieces of trash were thrown to the other side of the room by it's earlier tests. Hopefully, he thought, it's thrusters still functioned. He shifted Sara to one arm and padded a few buttons on a pad before the near-impenetrable top hatch moved open swiftly.

Sara seemed glad as Nir moved her into the ship seat. She was going to get to fly in an alien's space ship! She had never flown before, and had always wanted to know what it was like.

Nir motioned for her to make room for him to climb in, and she moved to the side of the cockpit as he jumped aboard. He sat down in the seat, and Sara climbed over him to sit in front of him on the edge of the seat.

He hit a few buttons as the ship slowly roared to life, Sara feeling the ship being lifted as her stomach tingled.

"Sara, you may want to grasp something," Nir said, before clutching his throttle.

Sara moved to grab anything welded down, but wasn't quick enough as Nir pushed it forward, sending Sara back and colliding with Nir's abdomen. He laughed a bit as he pitched the ship up while Sara tried sitting up in Nir's lap. She slowly got up, and looked out the window.

All outside, everything was moving swiftly passed them as they got smaller. They were going higher and higher as clouds got closer and closer. Sara started to notice the sky began dimming slightly as they got higher through the clouds. She slowly realized what they were nearing, and her stomach slowly started to twist. Flying was fun, but going into outer space…

The blue of the sky was gone, and all that was around was a bright blue ball, and blackness dotted with points of light, each with it's own light and color.

"Wow…" was all Sara said as they continued.

Nir looked down at his console, and checked the history of the ships landing areas, and found their landing point. Sara almost was lifted out of her chair as the ship changed pitch again down toward the planet.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked as Nir let the ship pilot itself.

"I am returning you home. Back to the fields where I crashed," he said, and Sara looked behind at him.

"But if I go home, those men are gonna take me away again."

Nir looked down at her for a moment, understanding the problem. Taking her home would mean two things. A beating from her parents, and then an abduction from the men who tried to kill them.

He again looked at his console. He tapped the controls again and the ship cancelled returning to their destination, realizing that her going home was impossible without something happening to Sara.

Just before he could say something to Sara, they moved back down into the atmosphere, the blackness changing to blue again. A light flashed on his console as five yellow triangles appeared on his radar.

He looked at another screen, showing behind him, the source of the objects on the radar.

They were coming closer, and were followed by flames and contrails, speeding toward them.

_"I hate missiles"_ Nir said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Nir gripped the controls as he readied himself to dodge the incoming explosives. They came closer and closer, and as he waited, the scene from a few days before played out.

"_Incoming missile. 500 units_," a computerized voice said in Nir's own language.

Nir laughed a bit to himself, the familiarity of the scene finding him.

Sara didn't know what was going on. First, Nir became extremely tense, and then someone else was in the ship with them, talking in Spanish with a strange voice. Or at least what she thought was Spanish.

Nir looked down at Sara, remembering that she was there with him. He looked back at his console.

"_Missile incoming. 400 units,"_ the voice again said.

Sara looked at Nir to see him staring at a computer screen, and she looked in the same direction.

A single dot being chased by a bunch of yellow triangles.

She had seen many TV shows involving planes and war, so the thought 'missile' was the first in her head.

"Nir! Someone's shooting rockets at us," Sara screamed, almost making Nir jump at the sudden shriek with her first word.

"_Incoming missile. 300 units."_

Nir held the controls, practicing in his head different moves for evading incoming missiles. It was just like the battle he was in before coming to her time.

He had a quick realization.

He looked over at his slipspace controls, and saw it read _ready_.

Sara watches as Nir moved his hands from place to place. He flipped switches and turned things. All of them had readings and text that she couldn't understand, but Nir seemed to understand them.

Nir ceased his work, remembering Sara, yet again. There was a chance that he could go back to his own time. But he would have to take Sara with him.

He thought for a moment.

He could evade the missiles for now, and return Sara home. The only problem was she wouldn't stay there long, for the humans from earlier were most likely already there, waiting for her.

He could also go back to his time with her and take her to one of the human colonies that the covenant already know exist. The only problem with that is once the place is attacked, Sara's survival would most likely not happen.

Or, he could take her into his time and take her into the covenant. It was risky, yes, for there was a possibility that they both would be killed. Him for showing sympathy for a human, and her for just being one.

The Profits hated humans the most of all the races, and in order to get them to accept her he would have to do it through them.

_"200 units." _

Nir was shocked out of his thinking. He saw Sara looking up at him. She seemed worried, wandering what he was thinking. He was about to tell her what they were going to do, when he again realized something. 

Sara, if being admitted into the covenant, or if that's what they choose, would mean that she would find out he had been lying to her. She would know about his kind's slaughtering of her kind. Billions killed by the covenant, and she would never trust him again.

Well, it was better than her dying.

He readied himself to tell her where they were about to go.

"Sara… This may sound odd to you, but I believe I know how I got here to your time," He said, and Sara listened carefully.

"Those missiles can push my ship forward when they detonate. And this-" he said, pointing at his slipspace controls, "can make us go faster than light can travel."

Sara was puzzled by the complicated things he was telling her. Light can travel. He can go faster than it. She was lost completely.

"If I activate this, there is a chance it will send us forward, back to my time," he said, and Sara nodded.

"Sara, this is your choice. You can come with me to my time, or you can stay here on Earth. If you stay, remember that there is a great possibility that you will be taken away," he explained.

Sara easily thought of her answer. She hated it here, and would hate it even more when she gets taken away by those tuxedo guys.

"I wanna go with you," she said with a bit of excitement in her voice. She would get to see the future and fly through space and live among aliens! The thought of it made her anxious.

"When are we gonna leave?" she said, and Nir was glad to hear she was coming with him.

"Sooner than you think," he said, as the voice continued to count down in the Sangheili language.

_"100 units._"

"Sara, hold on to something," Nir said, readying himself again.

Sara looked around for something to grasp, but there was nothing for her small form to reach.

_"75 units."_

She looked up at Nir.

"There's nothing I can reach," she said, and Nir moved one of his arms over her, and held her there as if it were like a seatbelt.

_"50 units. Prepare for impact." _

Sara shut her eyes at sensing something was about to happen. 

_"25 units." _

Nir moved his free hand to the throttle and slowed himself down to get closer the slower missile. 

_"10 units."_

He sped up until he and the missile were going the same speed.

_"10 units."_

He waited, until he heard it. Anything exploding. He again slowed down, just a bit, to ensure something would happen.

_"Warning. 5 units. Eject immediately." _

He sped up once more as the message repeated itself over and over again. 

"Sara, ready yourself," Nir said, and Sara quietly nodded.

A large boom erupted from behind his ship, and he quickly thrust the throttle forward. His ship moved sped ahead, and Nir felt the shockwave hit the ship.

He wasted no time in pushing the switch.

All around them, they were engulfed by a bright white light, as small sharp black dots raced passed them. Sara began to scream, and Nir felt himself start to loose consciousness. Sara's screaming slowly died as she too began to pass out. He felt her go limp on his arm, and he moved his other arm to keep her from hurting herself.

The ship rocked continually as the white light slowly faded to a dark black, and Nir felt blood slowly return to his head.

They stopped moving.

Nir opened his eyes and saw that Sara had been thrown on top of him. He sighed with relief that she landed on him rather than the harder parts of the ship or protruding parts.

He looked through the ships glass and saw they were in deep space, nothing but stars in all directions.

He checked his console, and saw he was near the tip of their galaxy. He tapped a few buttons, and green squared appeared around a marker, his position, showing the locations of Covenant fleets. Nir was rushed with relief, them arriving in his time. He tapped each one, and checked the fleet number. He went through a few, until he found the surviving ships of his own fleet, and his a few more icons, and felt the ship move to face a single star.

_"Destination, Impunity and Punishment," _the voice again said.

Sara stirred a little before slowly opening her eyes. She almost rolled out of the seat, Nir catching her before she did.

He pulled her up and she opened her eyes to look through the glass.

"Are we in the future?" She asked excitedly, seeing all around them black and stars.

"Indeed. We are in your 2552nd year, I believe," Nir said, creating a smile on Sara's face.

"2552..." She said, almost not believing it.

She looked around again, as if for something.

"Where's the other space ships? I don't see any of them," she said, referring to the fleet he belonged to.

Nir decided not to answer her, for the answer would reveal itself soon. He motioned for her to sit down, and she did. He again moved one of his arms over her to hold her in place, and he hit a switch, the same one from before.

Every dot became a line, and they all began to fly toward them and behind them. More lines appeared, and they moved across the glass. In an instant they slowed back to a single pinpoint, and all around them flew huge silver ships and others like Nir's. Capital Ships and Seraphs moved swiftly around them, some barely missing them.

"Wow…" Sara said, astonished by the flying and floating.

The Elite, seeing how many of his peers survived, was feeling uneasy about his plan. The odds far outweighed a good outcome for them.

He quickly started thinking of 3 explanations. One to his commander, one to his profits, and one to Sara. The one he didn't want to do the most was the last one.

He wasn't quick enough.

His console flashed on, and in it a video transmission of an elite clad in Gold, causing Nir to quickly push Sara out of it's view.

_"C-Commander!"_

_"Clansee'! You survived?" _It said in their language,_ "I saw your name on the casualty list-" _He stopped, seeing a small human child pop up.

"What was that for?" Sara said.

It stared for a moment, sort of disbelieving what it saw.

_"Nir… What is the meaning of this?"_ The golden alien demanded, and Nir attempted to come out with an answer.

_"I… can explain-In the last encounter with the humans-"_

_"No… there is no explanation for such a sin. You should be killed immediately!"_ It shouted, slightly scaring Sara, making her cower closer to Nir.

"That guy's scary…"

Nir hushed Sara, and looked back to the screen, readying himself to explain himself again.

_"Commander, listen to me! This human…no… child, is unlike any human I have ever encountered," _He said, the golden alien listening with disgust.

_"Showing sympathy for a human… You are only giving me more reason to end your life, you heretic!"_

Nir knew he had to think quickly before the golden Elite ended his and Sara's life. He looked down at Sara, who was staring blankly at the screen, and his Commander glared back.

"What's he saying?" Sara said, and the angry alien took a breath.

"I said your life is coming to an end you human," it barked, and Nir's eyes widened as the screen went blank.

"What'd he mean by that?" Sara again said blankly, completely unaware of the things going on.

Nir moved to his console and quickly hit more objects and tapped buttons. The screen flashed to life, and the Elite from before appeared again.

_"Your words are moving no one," _it said deeply.

_"Please, commander! All the stories- all of them about the human young are false, at least with this child!" _Nir explained.

The golden Elite chuckled to himself.

_"I see that your mind has been tainted by that vermin. No matter, for you will be punished for being brainwashed, with that impudent swine, in hell," _it said, Sara was still completely unaware of the situation.

"What's he saying? I wanna know," she pleaded, and Nir only silenced her again.

_"Please, commander… I have had to stay in the wilderness with this girl for two days, and spent another escaping with her," _he argued, causing his commander to listen more closely.

_"She was tormented by her own family, beaten for anything at least once every seven cycles!" _Nir continued, and the golden officer leaned back in his chair, now interested.

_"She deserves to live, she deserves better that what she had!" _

The golden Elite shook it's head. 

_"That will never change the fact that she is a human, and every human must be destroyed," _it said, causing Nir to ball his fists in anger. Why wouldn't his commander listen to him?

_"I crash-landed on her planet, and she found me," _he said, and the golden officer again leaned back.

_"A story. How amusing." _

"I was injured, but still did not keep me from rising up to attack her, but she fell, tripped by her own clumsiness. She cried out, just like any of our own Sangheili young would do. I could not bring myself to hurt her. You must understand, sir. Its almost as if she is not really a human on the inside."

The golden elite was listening intently, showing no signs of a mind change. It waited for a moment before shifting weight in it's chair to one side before parting it's mandibles to talk.

_"Nir, I have known you for a long time. Even though this problem should be ended immediately, I suppose I can allow you to explain yourself further in person. Your choice of words just saved you and your… friend's life."_

Nir sighed with relief.

"Just remember. Because we go a very long way back, does not mean I will not kill you for this, should I deem it necessary," it again said, and Nir nodded. 

_"Thank you, Satu. You will be glad you chose this decision."_ Nir said, as his monitor was switched off.

Sara was getting angry at how she was left out of the whole conversation.

"What were you guys saying?" She said, and Nir's heart sank. He remembered he had another explanation to give. He gazed deeply at her, and took a deep breath.

Sara could see he was worried about something, making her worried as well.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, and Nir finally parted his mandibles.

"Sara, I am sorry, but I have lied to you about many things," He said, and Sara changed her expression to an inquisitive one.

"My society, the covenant, are the reason your human numbers are declining rapidly in this time," he said, and Sara didn't quite understand him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and it only made things harder for him, having to tell her right out.

"The covenant are at war with your species. Most of them have been destroyed by our technology's power," Nir explained, and Sara immediately widened her eyes.

"What? You guys are killing us!?" She said, almost panicking.

"Sara… please calm yourself," he said, but however failed it's purpose.

Sara looked back out at the huge ship they were currently approaching, and started to shake her head quickly.

"No… no… I wanna go back! I wanna go back! Take me back!" she pleaded, and Nir only looked down.

"I am sorry Sara. I never should have lied to you," he said, still not changing Sara's attitude.

They were inside the docking bay of the large covenant ship, worsening Sara's fear.

"Does that mean they're gonna hate me? Will they kill me?" Said, still in panic.

Nir moved his hand onto her shoulder to try and reassure her, only for her to push away from it and fall out of her seat.

"Don't touch me!" She said, almost about to cry.

"Sara, I-" He was cut off as his ship deactivated, finally reaching the floor of the docking bay.

Nir saw his commander walk toward his craft with his escorts, all elites. As he approached, the hatch to the top opened.

"Sara, do not be afraid. Just keep close," he said, and Sara looked down with sad eyes. 

Nir stood up to climb out of the ship as his commander approached. It eyed Sara with disgust, but showed signs of respect when he looked back to Nir.

_"Clansee, It is good to find you alive… but I can see there will be trouble with our reunion," _Satu said, and Nir nodded.

_"It it just another obstacle we must overcome, her and I." _

Sara stayed in the seat of the ship, and watched as Nir and the gold alien talked and all the other aliens eyeing her. She was uneasy, feeling her skin being pierced by the sharp eyes all around her. 

"Sara," a deep voice called, and Sara looked over at Nir.

He gestured to come over, and she looked back at the creatures that stared at her.

It only made her want to get to Nir even more.

_"They are even smaller in person" _Satu said as Sara quickly climbed down and stood behind Nir.

He nodded as Sara hid from the stares.

Satu noticed the girl's fear of everything around her, save for Nir. He was loyal to all extent to his society and it's movements, so could only be amused by it.

Nir noticed her uneasiness as well.

_"Satu, is there anywhere more private we could discuss this?" _Nir asked, and his commander nodded.

_"Come. We shall go to the bridge. There are others there, but they keep to themselves and focus on their duties."_

Nir began to follow Satu as he began to walk. Sara stayed close to Nir for fear of all the things around her.

The small human child did her best to hide from the things they passed, and the others that followed. For some reason, anything that glanced over only looked for a few moments before moving on.

Satu was glad that all of his men were not paying a lot of attention to the human sticking to Nir. All of the good decisions and skills have made them trust his intentions. They must think the girl is a prisoner or is to be interrogated for any information she obviously wouldn't know.

They made their way passed elaborate corridors lined with purple walls with a silver metal floor beneath them. The walls glowed with great intensity as lights from all directions were reflected.

Sara quickly walked as they came to a door that was more beautifully designed and slightly larger than most she'd seen on the ship. As he approached, a monotone sound rang quietly out. The door swiftly slid open with a sharp hiss as she was led into a large room. All around the room were the tall aliens, like Nir, a few short ones walking in a funny way around the room, and a few weird ones that she couldn't compare anything to, except that they were slightly taller than the short and stocky ones, and they had what looked like feathers on their heads and elbows.

Satu stopped, and in turn everyone following him did.

"Nir, where were you, exactly, for the last three cycles?" Satu asked, and Nir decided to leave out a few key details. 

_"Like I said earlier, in our last battle with the humans…" _

Sara was feeling a bit better being in this big room. All the aliens around didn't stare at her, for they were too busy. Even if any of them did, she probably wouldn't notice them. There we too many things going on. 

Down a few steps leading further into the room was about 10 of the 'Nir' aliens, all of them sitting and tapping buttons and dials. Further on, a huge glass window separated a deep black vacuum from the interior of the ship. She had seen that view enough, so she paid not much attention to it.

She started to walk away from Nir and his friend as she headed towards the exit, wanting to see the amazing designs and colors of the door. As she approached, one of the scary, sparsely feathered ones holding a large glowing shield stepped in her way, and gave a shrill hiss and shrieking sound. Sara quickly backed away from the door and turned to another direction quickly. On the other side of the room, she saw a small hole in the wall, accompanied by a metal lid laid carefully next to it. It was barely open enough to where she figured only she could get into it.

She quickly walked over to it, and peered inside.

It was lit by small lights lining the inside edges of the wall, and she touched the metal inside to see if it was cold or warm. The metal was lukewarm, and air was slowly moving further down into the vent.

Sara didn't like the looks of the small space, which would allow only allow her to look in one direction.

She decided to pass on exploring. Besides, she was still overwhelmed with learning her new so-called 'friend' was actually a member of a massive human murdering cult.

She slowly walked over to a corner, and sat down on the ground. She pressed her back against the wall, and she winced a little as the cold metal sent a shock to her system, but a few seconds passed and her own body heat made it warm.

She closed her eyes and began to think. She thought about her home, her dog, and even her parents. Now, after learning the truth, she didn't like anything around her. As she thought back, she wished that Nir never came to her time.

She wished she could go back.


	6. Chapter 6

--

I'm really sorry! My old computer stopped working a few months back, so I went without a computer until last Friday. Sorry about making you wait! I hope this chapter is worth it!

--

Sara looked up into the metal ceiling, and her eyes traced the dark lines that swirled and danced along the cold material. They ran all around the room, and every once in a while a streak of blue light would flow through the lines. It kept her staring at it as Nir and his friend continued to talk.

"_Are you sure about this, Nir? You do see the problems about keeping her on this ship, correct?"_ Satu said, and Nir sighed.

"_Yes…" _Nir said, and Satu looked over at Sara, still staring at the ceiling with wet eyes.

"_My men will not take very kindly to a human freely roaming the ship. And the fact she is a child will not make things better," _Satu continued, and Nir too turned his head to look at her.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her along.

But it was also better than leaving her back at Earth to leave her in the hands of those humans.

Satu turned back to Nir.

"_Well, Nir, you are absolutely sure about this?" _Satu asked.

Nir nodded.

"_Very well. You will not stay in your normal quarters. You should see the problems if you were to return to your original room for every one of my men to see her," _Satu said, and Nir looked back to him.

"_Where will we be staying?"_

"_There is are secondary shipmaster quarters for when a officer of high rank is onboard. Luckily there are no other officers of high enough status onboard. You will stay there," _he said, and Nir nodded again.

"_Get the human and follow me," _he commanded. Nir got up and walked over to Sara, who was still looking up into the ceiling of streaking lights and metal.

She noticed him as he got close.

Nir watched as Sara looked away from him.

"Sara, come. We are going to our quarters," he said and Sara got up, still looking away.

Nir sighed again, and he began to move back over to Satu, and Sara followed.

They moved to the door and the one with the shield moved to let the three out, but hissed as Sara moved along. She moved closer to Nir for protection, but soon moved away after realizing how close she was to the person who lied to her.

They went through a single hallway before coming to a split, and Satu turned to face Nir and Sara.

"_Nir, your room is to the right," _he said as he pointed down one of the hallways. Satu turned to look at the girl.

She saw he was staring at her, and she moved behind Nir. Not close to him, but just so she was out of his view.

Satu looked like he was contemplating, and finally snapped out of it and looked back to Nir.

"_It would be wise not to let her out of those quarters for now," _he advised, and Nir again nodded.

"_Thank you for everything, shipmaster. Good night," _Nir said before moving down the hallway toward his new quarters.

The door slid open with a slight hum, and he stepped in.

Light faded in slowly as he continued in, and Sara stepped in behind him. She looked around and she began seeing things most people wouldn't in a short glance.

As Sara wandered around the rooms, Nir moved over to a upholstery like object, and felt the blue fabric with his hands. It glided across it's surface before he moved around to sit in it. He shut his eyes for a moment.

Sara wandered into an area with what looked like a urinal, and a toilet like the one she had back on earth. As she walked toward them a door on the wall slid open quickly, sensing Sara's movement. Inside was a bath like area, with the water flowing constantly into a drain at the bottom, and flowing in from a hole in the wall. Steam was slowly rising and collecting at the top to be pulled up by another hole in the ceiling.

She felt the water, and it was quite hot. It slightly burned her hand, but she left it in the water for a moment, before her hand became used to the heat. It felt nice, considering all the bruises she endured on her adventure up there.

She pulled her hand out, and before leaving the restroom, she relieved herself on the toilet like object.

As she walked back to the living room, she saw Nir asleep on an alien couch, and Sara moved over to him.

She was hungry and tired, but mostly hungry. She didn't want to ask him, for she was still angry with him, but she had to.

She tapped his arm lightly, and Nir didn't move. She shoved his arm a little.

"Nir…"

He stirred a bit, but didn't wake.

She grasped his arm and shook it slightly harder.

"Nir."

He moved and mumbled something, but it was the Spanish that he was talking in earlier.

Sara took in a deep breath, and let it out.

She grasped his arm again with both hands, and she pulled harder.

"Nir!"

His eyes snapped open, and he sat forward to rub his tired eyes.

"What is it, Sara?" he asked, and Sara looked down to the ground.

"I'm...hungry."

Nir slowly got to his feet and shuffled around a corner. He moved toward a large box, and he pushed a sliver button on it, and a screen flashed on a monitor.

He tapped a blue rectangular prism, and the screen showed a bar, similar to that of a loading bar on one of the computers Sara had seen when she went into Houston.

After a moment, a tall blue object dropped into a small hole that had been cut into the cold metal box.

He walked back over to Sara.

She was hiding her excitement as she saw what he was holding. She loved it the first time she had it, and she couldn't wait for it again. He handed it to her, and she slowly took it. As soon as he turned away, she took a large bite into it.

The blue melted in her mouth, and flavors never experienced by man flowed over her tongue.

Nir went straight back to the couch, and collapsed again. He looked over at Sara, and pulled his mandibles back to form an alien grin. She ate it all quickly, and soon it was gone. She sat down, and yawned before looking back at Nir.

"That was pretty good," was all she said before getting up and walking across the room to another couch.

"Sara, before you go to sleep, you need to wash yourself. We both have spent the last 3 cycles running through and laying in dirt," he said, and Sara looked over at the alien bathroom.

"Yes, its in there," he said, before standing and walking into the bathroom.

"Follow me," he said, and Sara complied. He led her back to the area where the water was hot, and steam was forming clouds above them.

"When you feel ready, get into the water and wash yourself," he said, and he left the room to let her wash up.

She stripped off her clothes quickly, and climbed over a small wall before lowering her small legs into the steaming water. It burned for a few seconds and then finally she was used to it. She slipped in a bit more, and got used to it a bit more. She continued to do this until her torso was completely submerged.

All the pain from the bruises left her, and she relaxed against the wall. She closed her eyes, and she felt herself drift to sleep in the comfortable and hot water.

"C'mon! Go!," a man screamed at Sara to continue moving through the city streets of Houston as purple ships screamed by. She watched as they released balls of light, that upon hitting the ground would erupt into a blue inferno. She stopped to stare at the people who came shrieking out of the flames, their flesh being seared off of the bone.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" the man said again, and she snapped back into running.

A loud boom made her turn around, and the man who told her to run was no more than a fleshy heap of disintegrating muscle and bone, rolling around on the ground in agony. Blue flame engulfed the man as he screamed.

She screamed as she ran, and the cries of people made her run faster. All around her, everything was being melted by the blue flame. She turned into an alley, and put her back against the wall. Looking up, she saw one of the ships stop above the street next to her. It released a tall, slender creature down to the ground, and in a flash a bright light extended from what he held in his hand.

It turned and looked at her.

She turned and ran as fast as she could, but the sound of it's feet hitting the ground became louder and louder. She rounded a corner- and hit a fence.

"No…" she whispered. She threw her back to the fence as it rounded the corner slowly.

"No!" she cried as one of the 'Nir aliens' walked towards her, with an evil glint in it's eyes. It stopped in front of her.

She stared into it's eyes, and it did the same. Quickly, it raised it's blade.

Sara shot up quickly and gasping. She was still in the bathroom. A hum sounded from the bathroom door, and heavy steps sounded around.

"Sara? Is anything wrong?" Nir asked.

"No," she answered. She stood up, reaching for the towel, and dried herself.

Nir dropped something on the floor in the other room.

"I have brought you clean clothing. They may be a slight bit too large, but it is all we can find for now," he said before walking out.

Sara took a step out of the wash area, and the door slid open. She looked down at the pile of fabric, and picked it up.

The feel was softer and smoother than all the clothing she had back at her home. It was a blue-purple color, and it glinted with light from the surrounding walls. She quickly dressed herself.

As she walked back into the main room, she saw Nir asleep again on the couch. She moved silently toward the opposite couch, and climbed up into the seat.

As she closed her eyes, she thought about everything that happened to her that day. Nir lied to her. She thought he was her friend, but maybe she was wrong.

Sara thought about home, how she would go out into the wilderness that was her backyard. About how her dog would follow her around everywhere she went, no matter how far away. Well, unless something scared him.

Sara knew that all of her wildest dreams had come true. Her new best friend was a gigantic alien. Her parents are not around to hit her and yell at her. She has traveled hundreds of years into the future. She lives on a big alien spaceship.

It wasn't like what she would have pictured it. Everything, but the exterminating and hating of mankind by her new alien friend, was right.

She opened her eyes to look at her 'friend' before closing them and drifting asleep.

Nir opened his eyes, and he found it hard to keep them closed after that. Nir looked over at Sara to make sure she was still around and then he got up. He got himself one of the blue mineral canisters from the silver meal box and moved back into the main room.

As he sat back down on the couch, he stared at Sara.

Why had he gone through all the trouble to save her? She was a human, after all. He rested his head in one of his hands, and continued to stare.

Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to bring her aboard. She may have just been better off back in her own time where she didn't have to deal with the rest of the Covenant onboard.

Would she still be able to return to her time?

No, it would be too risky. We could be taken back to the creation of time and be blown to pieces, or millions of years in the future.

Nir sighed to himself and he really started to worry. There was no hopeful way of returning her unless luck was on his side. He got lucky once, but he wasn't much of a believer in luck.

He sat back again and stared at the ceiling. He felt really tired and he knew he needed the sleep.

He got up and walked to the opposite side of the room toward another metal door.

It lit up and slid open and he walked through it into a bedroom. He walked over to the bed, and without getting into the coverings he let himself fall over onto the bed. The coverings sent waves of comfort and relaxation through his body and he didn't move as his body soaked it all in.

He shut his eyes, and they stayed that way.

Sara was running as fast as she could from a hockey mask wearing axe murderer. She ran up and down long dark corridors, tripping every once in a while. Loud taps sounded with every step she took, and sharp splashes for every dark and dirty puddle her foot impacted.

The giant man took massive steps and easily moved as fast as Sara was going, even a little faster. Sara looked back to see the man turn a corner and begin to walk towards her.

Sara screamed, and she started crying as she ran.

"Someone! Help, please!" She cried as loud as she could.

The ground shook with every step the man took, and each step he inched closer to Sara.

There were no longer paths that she could take to try and loose the man, but only a linear path. She didn't have much of a choice and she could hear the man get closer and closer. He was hot on her tail.

She rounded corner after corner hoping that she will find a door or something that will get her outside where more people were.

She turned one more corner- and hit a wall.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She turned and put her back to the wall.

"Oh no oh no oh no," she continued in panic. She knew she was dead, there was no escaping it. The ground shook more and more as the man rounded corner after corner after her.

Sara slid down the wall on her back, and she couldn't blink due to fear. All the movies she'd seen scared her quite a bit, but now that she was IN one she was scared shitless.

"Oh no… oh no… oh no…" Sara started shaking violently. She could feel the ground moving and moving. He was right around the corner.

The man's shadow cast from around the corner into the dead end she was in. The shadow made a perfect Silhouette on the grey concrete wall, and it got bigger and bigger.

The man finally showed up, axe in hand. His red eyes looked down on Sara, as he formed a smile with crooked yellow teeth.

Sara didn't say a thing as the man started laughing manically, and he brought the blade to Sara's forehead and held it there. He continued to laugh, and he slowly raised it, and Sara screamed as loud as she could as the axe came down on her head.

Still screaming, she woke up on the couch and nearly fell out of it.

As soon as she left it, she realized she woke up from a nightmare. Looking around she saw that Nir wasn't in the room, and the fact she was alone scared her.

Slowly, the shadows cast by small lights around the room turned themselves into murderers and large monsters that wanted nothing less than to make her their next meal.

Again Sara found herself too scared to move, to scared to say anything as the monsters and murderers moved around.

Each time she looked at one, others moved out of the corner of her eyes. Finally, she couldn't take it.

"Nir!" She screamed loudly and tears slid down her cheeks.

"NIR!" She screamed even louder as the murderers drew their large knifes.

A door on the other side of the room lit up and opened.

Nir came rushing through the doorframe straight to her. He stood over here, looking left and right to see if someone else was in the room.

"What? What is it?!" Nir franticly asked, his eyes wide open from being shook from his sleep so suddenly.

"Don't let them get me! Don't let them!" Sara cried as she reached out for Nir.

Nir lifted her up off the ground and looked around.

"Who? Do not let who get you?" Nir asked, his heart still racing.

"The monsters! They're gonna eat me!" She cried, tears still running down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Nir's neck.

Nir's heart slowed back to normal, and he let out a breath of relief.

"Sara, have you experienced a bad dream?" the tall elite asked.

Sara didn't say anything. She continued to cry and let out small squeaks.

Still face down on Nir's shoulder, she had no intention of moving yet.

Nir pat Sara on the back and he sat down on the couch to comfort her.

"It was only a dream, Sara. Do not be afraid. Nothing can get you now for I am here," he said, now rubbing her back gently.

For a moment, Nir felt like a parent comforting his own child. He had never experienced parenting before, but he guessed this was how it felt. He continued to hold her and comfort her as Sara still embraced Nir's neck and cry on his shoulder.

Sara was slowly starting to calm down, and felt protected and for the first time, wanted. Her mother and father never did anything to try and make her feel better and happy, and neither did anyone else. Her dad yelled at her to shut up when she had a bad dream and needed someone to come and comfort her. Her mother walked to her room and shut the door to muffle the sound.

Nir was the first one that ever really cared about her. She began to realize how much Nir had risked by saving her and by bringing her here.

Nir moved Sara out in front of him, and she looked at him.

"Feeling better, Sara?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Mhm" she sounded as she tried to wipe away her tears. She opened her eyes and looked up at him shyly.

Sara knew she shouldn't be mad at him. He did a lot for her and saved her from her parents and many other things.

"Are you still afraid, Sara?" He asked her, and she slowly nodded to him.

Sara looked back around and saw that the monsters and men were gone.

"You should not be, Sara. If anything was in here, they would have to take me down first" he said with a grin and patting Sara on the back.

She looked back up at Nir with a smile. She wasn't scared anymore.

She was also tired again.

Nir watched as she yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"It would be wise for the two of us to try and sleep," Nir advised. Sara nodded and lay back down on Nir and wrapped her arms around Nir's neck again.

Nir chuckled to himself.

"I guess I am sleeping here then," he said as he put one arm around Sara and one behind his head as a pillow.

Many of Sara's wishes came true. Not all of them as she wanted, but they still came true.

Sara had always wished for parents that would actually take care of her. Parents that wouldn't hit her or yell at her. Parents that wouldn't let anything happen to her. Parents that would make her feel better when something bad happened. Sara thought she was going to have to grow up with her mean parents who didn't care if she was alive or dead.

This was one wish that Sara had never thought would come true.


End file.
